What It Is To Be In Love
by civicprincess322994294
Summary: Sabrina Grimm used to be a normal girl, a girl who despised girly clothes and usually was tough and fierce in a crisis. But, when HE came into her life, her feelings change from hatred to...Love. No matter how much she tries to deny it, the truth cannot be erased - not even with a pencil.
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys! so, I was planning on writing this since, like, really long ago, I hadn't actually thought of putting it up, but here it is.**

**Basically, just some fluffy thoughts thats going on in the Queen Of Sneaks mind. (okay, I admit, these aren't ALL thoughts in her mind. Some of them just from third person.)**

**I hope you guys don't think his is OOC.**

**Please notify my if it is. :P:P:P:P**

* * *

Sabrina Grimm was tough and fierce. She had strength and power inside of her that many people admired. Others envied her. She believes what she thinks is right, not a thought in the world for what others thought of her.

Until now.

She feels like there's a new feeling inside of her, an exhilarating feeling, something she couldn't explain or express. Something she didn't think she was ready for.

It was something that made her heart flutter and made her stomach churn, and she was scared that she had finally lost it. Finally went out of her mind.

Because of those four letters. She thought she would know when she was in love. But it was like a shadow for Sabrina Grimm, a terrifying shadow that, when she tries to chase it, it runs away from her. But when she turns back and walks away, it follows her and knocks her to the ground.

She didn't know what to do. How could love feel so scary, so sudden and painful at times? It was a new emotion inside of her, something she had never felt. She had felt grief and happiness, love from her family members, sadness and anger, annoyance and confusion. But this was different. No, it was far from different. It was something more than a friendship; it was kind of like affection for him.

She thought he was a crazy, lunatic boy at first. But she slowly started gaining her trust for him. She started marveling at his bravery, and sometimes, when he wasn't actually pranking her, it was pure bliss to be with him.

Sometimes, he drove her crazy. So crazy, she would think she'd go bonkers herself. Sometimes, he'd go too far with his pranks. He would dump vats of goop on her; Put spiders and night crawlers on her pillow when she was asleep. He would taunt her endlessly, and she would ridicule him back, smiling the whole time. Because, even though he was a four thousand year old fairy, one of the oldest Everafters among this town, he still acted like a child. And she loved him for that, how he always had that determined and fierce expression in his face when they were in a crisis, of how he always seemed to never run out of energy, and how he always had that twinkling in his eyes that held a playfulness of a boy who had once been a self-centred prankster. He had once called himself a villain, but Sabrina Grimm had made him into a hero.

_Her_ hero.

He would save her when she was in trouble. He would catch her when she was falling. He would cover up his blush with his cocky attitude, and that was another thing she loved about him too. He was scared.

Scared about falling in love too. It was something that Sabrina's mom called "Young Love," and Sabrina had never thought much about it, always shoving it at the back of her mind and not once thinking that she might have needed some love advice.

Until now.

Now it felt like she couldn't be herself anymore. She always wanted to see what went on in his mind, what was behind those emerald green eyes that always held hundreds of emotions that she didn't know of, never mind ever experienced all of them.

And she felt disgusted with herself for even thinking of those things. She was only twelve. She was still a pre-teen, a girl who was determined to protect her younger sister, a girl who despised girly clothes and usually wore tom-boy outfits. She wasn't the girl who fretted over makeup or tried to improve her looks, she was supposed to insult him regularly, which would lead to mutual hatred and disgust. She was supposed to be tough and smart, quick and proficient.

But all of that had changed when _he_ came.

Sure, she still wore tom-boy clothes and didn't care too much about her looks, but little by little, she found that she _did _care what he thought of her.

And the feelings she had for him...It was like the sun was coming from behind the clouds and warming her soul.

Constantly, for the strange new feelings she had for him, she would imagine those feelings as a pencil; it could be strong or it could break, and she sometimes wished she could just erase that love with that one pencil.

But it couldn't erase because there just wasn't anything that could erase it. Not even a pencil.

And though she would never admit it out loud, the thought of losing him or leaving him behind was heart breaking and just made her ache all over inside.

Many times she had asked herself; what is love? How do I even know that I'm actually in love?

The truth was, deep down, she _did_ know what that four letterered word felt like and what they really meant. She had just needed time to realise it herself.

Sometimes, she would look over to Puck give back a response to his insult, but would get caught up in staring into his eyes, those deep, emerald green eyes.

Just looking into them made her melt inside.

Occasionally, her thoughts would go back to the time he had kissed her, right in front of his army of chimpanzees which he kept in his room. Surprisingly, she had liked the kiss. It was like fireworks were going on inside of her, which was ironic because screaming chimpanzees had been firing fireworks in the air when he had kissed her. She would wonder from time to time if he would ever kiss her again.

She would every so often think of that night after Morgan le fay's and Mr. Sevens wedding; where she had been about to kiss him when her dad, embarrassingly, interrupted the moment.

And she would blush every time her mind went back to Puck dancing with her, looking adorably cute and cocky at the same time.

And also the time when he had accidentally (and stupidly) eaten a poisoned apple. She had woken him up with a kiss, which showed how much affection she had for him

Her first kiss, her first crush, and maybe her first real love.

She was definitely in love with the so called Trickster King – whether she liked it or not.

* * *

** OH FORGOT TO MENTION this before; this is a one-shot, really, but If you guys want something like this from Pucks point of view, then I would gladly accept to do so.**

**Anyways, please review - they mean alot to me!**

**hehe, they are always just so funny.**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, since many people have private messaged me to do it Pucks POV, i guess ill do it.**

**but dont blame me if its horrible!**

***Hides under the covers and waits for the pillows to be thrown***

* * *

Puck was the Trickster King; the crowned prince of Faerie and the leader of layabouts. He was a master prankster and the spiritual leader of juvenile delinquents. He was known to be a villain of the worst kind, the boy who never grew up and never had a care in the world for anyone.

Until now.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. This energy inside of him was burning like fire.

And he did NOT like it one bit.

He knew what it was, but denied it to everyone else, including himself.

Some said it was love. Others said it was a crush.

Puck felt himself shake with anger whenever he thought of her. How could she have poisoned him like this? How dare she come into his life and make him (yuck) care for her?

Sometimes, he felt like punching the wall and scream in frustration. But he had learned the hard way to accept what she had done to him.

She had given him this "puberty virus" that he constantly kept Henry nagging about. She had given him this new, tiny, little feeling inside of his heart that always pumped harder whenever _she_ was around.

And lately, she had started putting all this gunk around her eyes and some strawberry scented greasepaint that was called "lip gloss."

He'd told her once that she didn't need makeup (and he was still embarrassed about that) But she hadn't listened. She would go on asking her mom to put on this gist called "eye liner" and blah, blah, blah.

One day, he couldn't take it. Couldn't take her ugly face to become even more uglier with that _gunk._ So he'd confronted her and told her about what he really thought.

The look on her face made him wanted to take those words back and run.

So he did the obvious. He ran.

He ran into his room and shut the door, growling in frustration. On purpose, he had stepped on Sullivan's tail without sidestepping it.

At night, he would begin planning outrageously humiliating and mortifying pranks for her. He wanted her to feel guilty for what she had dont to him. He would go and put traps all around her room and smear gross substances on her face that he was sure would make her pee in her pants.

But the truth was, he felt guilty for those things. Sometimes she ignored him whenever his pranks went too far, and he felt like comforting her. Never in his life had he ever cared for someone _this_ much.

Until now.

He felt like this was some wild goose chase. He would prank her, she'd get mad. He would insult him, she'd insult him back. And so on.

She, who proudly called herself the Queen Of Sneaks, had ruined his reputation as the villain of the worst kind. She had made him into this "hero of the good kind."

Now he was over protective of her. He would catch her and save her, he would protect her and shield her.

No matter how much he hated to admit it, he would do anything for her.

And that kiss, the day when he had kissed her, he felt like going back in time and kissing the stupid chimpanzee instead.

But even if he could've, he wouldn't. He had liked the kiss. It made his heart drop into his stomach and his body warm up as if the sun had just went through him and soaked his insides in warm sunshine.

The part he didn't like? When she punched him.

She had stomped away indignantly; steam practically coming out of her ears and a tomato red blush spreading across her face.

And when he had turned around, he saw all his army of chimpanzee's staring at him in awe. One of them were even kissing the other, trying to mimic Puck's action.

"You guys are so gross!" He had stalked away with those last words hanging in the air.

Sometimes, he wondered if he could ever kiss her again. Would she punch him again? What if she slapped him? That would be mortifying!

Sometimes, when he felt that she was getting her suspicions of him caring about her, he would cover it up with an insult and pull his hood over his face to hide his blush.

The Marshmallow had informed him one day, with a giggle, that whenever he would be around Sabrina and having a daily argument with her, his ears would turn red.

He would wonder about this from day to day. Did Grimm ever notice his blush? Was she as oblivious to the feelings they had for each other as he was?

Was she even in love with him?

Of course she was! He was the Trickster King! What was not to like about him? The poisoned apple scenario had definitely proved how much devotion she had for him!

He had thought that they would both grow beards and moustaches and get wrinkles all over their faces by the time they would admit their feelings for each other.

But he was wrong. Little by litte, they would sometimes smile each other, or stare into one another's eyes for the briefest of moments and then look away. They would brush their fingers together, longing to hold hands but too scared to do so. He knew those moments would be unimportant and nonsense for most people, but those were moments that he wouldn't give to anyone – not even for the world.

Sometimes, he had thought of this feeling as putting his arms out and spinning around and around really fast. That's how he thought love felt like. It made his heart race and turned his world upside down. But if he wasn't careful, if he didn't play his cards right, he would lose his balance and fall, fall out of love and never care for anyone else ever again or ever have that new emotion inside of him.

No matter how much he tried to make the feelings he had for that one girl to go away, he didn't want to actually leave her or those feelings. He didn't want her to go and fall in love with somebody else.

Because, painfully, it was the truth which could not be erased. It was crystal clear that the Trickster King was in _love. _

Those four letters was such a weird word but held such a big meaning. He had finally found out what it was to be in love, and never did he ever imagine it like _this._

Begrudgingly, the stupid but pretty girl who had poisoned him and given him the puberty virus and made cupid stick an arrow in his butt was his first crush and first kiss, and maybe his first love.

Because, as Mustardseed had once stated, "Mutual hatred could blossom into love and affection,"

Whatever _that_ meant, Puck had thought when he had first heard those words.

The Trickster King was undeniably in love with the Queen of Sneaks – even if he sometimes wanted to go bald and shrink himself into an ant and get squashed.

...

**Yep, trickster king, you are definitely in love. DONT DENY IT YOU PUSBRAIN MANIAC!**

**Okay...Now that that has been cleared up a bit, I hope u guys think this thing isn't OOC. I mean, its so hard to write lovey dovey mushy things in Puck POV. Seriously puck, were you taken over by strange aliens or something? **

**Anyways, please review, review...see? its a nice blue button that means so much to me! Press it! PRESS)**


End file.
